


Eternally Yours

by kirallie



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: Despite the war, the happiest day of Isabella Swan's life was the day she married Jasper Whitlock, the worst was receiving word that he was missing in action. after that her life would never be the same again.





	1. chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Chapter 1**

Jasper quickly dismounted and tied Bessie to the post before walking up the stairs onto the porch to knock on the door. The door opened and his best friend smiled at him, calling back to her Mother that she was going out for a while. He offered his arm and she took it as they walked away from the house. He knew the only reason they were unchaperoned was because they had grown up together and her parents trusted him to be a gentleman.

 

“They say the fighting is getting closer,” she offered as they walked.

 

“I know,” he gently squeezed her hand where it rested in the crook of his arm. “It won’t come to Houston; the army will stop the Union.”

 

“I hope you are right,” Isabella smiled shakily. She was worried, not just for her family but for the Whitlock’s, for everyone in Houston. At least her Father was too old to be conscripted and Jasper was too young. Surely the war would end before he reached eighteen? “Some of the refugees said that those who disagree with the war and conscription have been executed, I worry for my Father.”

 

“He is a smart man, he knows to keep his opinions quiet outside of family,” he assured her, he didn’t agree with the man, but he would never tell anyone. They sat beneath their tree, Isabella settling her skirts. “Mother bemoans the dwindling supplies of flour and sugar due to the blockades. I think I miss coffee the most, as does Father.”

 

Bella smiled and shook her head. Robert Whitlock’s love of coffee was famous, and it was a love he had passed on to Jasper. The blockades meant that a lot of luxury goods were no longer available as they came from the North. Galveston had yet to fall to the Union Navy but getting ships through was difficult. “Mother misses the fabrics, Anna is growing fast and needs new gowns. Thankfully we saved some of mine so they can be reworked for her. I just wish this war would end.”

 

“Bella,” he used her nickname, unable to look at her and she frowned in concern.

 

“What is it Jasper? Is something wrong?”

 

“I am going to join the army,” he admitted, hearing her gasp. A gloved hand came to rest on his arm, and he knew she was confused, maybe even a little angry.

 

“Jasper…why? You are too you, they will not take you. Your family needs you,” I need you, but she could not say it. He was her best friend, she couldn’t risk that with rushed declarations. He would think it a ploy to change his mind.

 

Jasper shook his head. “David is old enough to help Father now and Mother has Grace. I want to do my part for Texas. I can pass as older easily enough.”

 

“You could die.”

 

“I know but this is something I have to do, please don’t be mad,” he turned to clasp her gloved hands, finally meeting her eyes. He saw the pain and fear in them and wished he could reassure her, but he would not lie, not to her. He knew the risks, but he truly believed he needed to do this.

 

“Have you told your parents?”

 

“No,” he shook his head.

 

“You aren’t going to,” she whispered. “Jasper…” she took a deep breath, glancing down briefly. “When?”

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

It was too soon! If they took him, who knew when he would be able to come home again. “What will I do without you to scare of suitors?” she managed a shaking smile and he laughed.

 

“You can scare them off with threats of a soldier coming for them,” he offered. He was worried about that. Joseph Swan didn’t approve of him, he knew that. The Swans were wealthier and a step above the Whitlock’s on the social scale, despite their properties being next to each other. Jasper was just over a year older than her and they had known each other all their lives. He cared deeply for her, always had, but lately that had deepened further, and he thought she felt the same. If it was only Florence Swan then he knew there would be no trouble should he ask to court Bella, it was Joseph who was the problem. He hoped that if he could move up the ranks then the man would see him as a better match for her. It would be harder for him to turn down an officer, especially if he saw battle and could distinguish himself.

 

“I will miss you so much,” she leant against him briefly, knowing there was no one around to see. “You will write to me, won’t you?”

 

“Of course,” Jasper swore, and she smiled before leaning in to kiss his cheek. He smiled and lifted her hand, kissing the back of it through her glove. She looked so lovely today in a dress of striped blue and white, her dark hair gathered up beneath her straw garden hat. He missed the days when they could chase and play in the fields, but she had put away the simple dressed of childhood for the many layers of skirts required for a fashionable young lady, no matter how much he knew she preferred the simpler gowns that went only to her knees rather than her ankles. His Bella was not always the most coordinated and he knew she was dreading the floor-length dressed that would come with her 17thbirthday. Frankly, he found woman’s fashions very confusing, but she had looked beautiful the previous week at the dance held at the Flint’s farm.

 

She stood and he quickly stood as well to ensure she kept her balance. “I need to get back, Mother has arranged a sewing group to help the troops and I am expected to be there.”

 

“Not sewing I hope?” he teased, and she blushed but shook her head.

 

“No, I will be knitting socks and gloves,” she explained, Jasper was well aware of what had happened the last time she had attempted to sew, it was better that she stay away from needles and scissors.

 

He escorted her back to the house and waited until she as safely inside before mounting Bessie and riding away, forcing himself not to look back even as he tipped his hat to the passing buggy’s occupants, obviously attending the sewing gathering.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bella listened to the older women as they talked even as she knitted. What Jasper had told her had affected her attitude towards this gathering. His decision to enlist made the War feel real, in a way rationing hadn’t. Now every sock she knitted could be his one day and she was determined to do her best. She hated this war, how it was ripping families apart and she was terrified for Jasper. She didn’t doubt that he would be accepted, Jasper could charm anyone.

 

Mrs. Clayton’s sons were already soldiers and the stories she was sharing from their letters was not pleasant. While there was little fighting in Texas and most of their men remained in the State, conditions in the camps were not good and there were rumours that their boys would soon be shipped out of state to fight.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jasper left the letter on the table and then slipped out of the house, moving silently to the barn to saddle Bessie before strapping his bag to her and leading her from the barn. Once away from the house he mounted and rode away. He knew it was cowardly to sneak away but he couldn’t face his Mother or Sister. He rode into town and headed for the recruitment office.

 

An hour later he left, papers clutching in his hands. He’d done it! He was a soldier in the Confederate Army now and they thought he was eighteen. He had to report immediately but he had said his goodbyes to Bella yesterday and left a letter for his family so there was no reason to delay.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Grace ran across the fields, tears in her eyes, if anyone knew it would be Bella. She knocked on the door to find Mrs. Swan. “Is Isabella here ma’am?”

 

“Good morning Grace,” and then her smile faded as she took in her dishevelled state, so she quickly ushered the girl inside. “What has happened?” she settled her on a chair and got her a glass of water.

 

“It’s Jasper, he is gone,” she whispered.

 

“Gone? Whatever do you mean?” but she had the sinking feeling she knew after how melancholy Bella had been when she returned, how determined her knitting for the soldiers had been.

 

“He left to join the army! He left a letter!” Grace sniffled and Florence hugged her, she was basically another daughter she was here so often. She was thirteen, younger than Bella but older than Anna who had just turned eleven. Despite the odd ages all three girls were close and she had made sure Joseph never made Grace unwelcome. She knew her daughter’s heart, knew she would marry Jasper if he ever offered, but Joseph would never give his permission. If Jasper had run away to the Army it could break Bella’s heart. Hearing footsteps she looked up to see Bella and Anna in the doorway and yes, Bella had known, she could see it in her eyes. Anna quickly ran to Grace, so Florence drew Bella away. “You knew?”

 

“He told me yesterday,” Bella admitted. “I asked him to reconsider but he wouldn’t.”

 

“Oh Bella,” she hugged her daughter close and Bella clung to her.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bella smiled as she found the envelope with her name on it. She crept off to their tree and sat to read his letter, devouring the contents. It had been censored but not too badly and she read of his training and the boredom around camp. It had been three months since he had left but she knew not to expect letters too frequently since he had to pay to send letters from his soldiers pay and writing his family had to come first. She had no one except her Grandmother in South Carolina to write so she could afford to write to him more frequently. It wasn’t the same with him gone, she missed their walks and talks together, missed their childhood games. Though he said that once training was complete they would be granted leave to return home for a few days. She couldn’t wait.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bella gathered the basket her Mother had prepared and donned her hat before making sure Anna had her own on. They then left the house and got into the buggy, Bella driving them over to the Whitlock farm. Jasper was finally home, and their Mother had allowed them to go to the farm to see him. Anna chattered excitedly the whole drive and then Bella was stopping outside the house. Before she could do anything a familiar figure was beside her, reaching up to help her down and she couldn’t help smiling broadly. “Welcome home Jasper.”

 

“Thank you,” he bowed over her hand, kissing the back and she blushed as Anna laughed and jumped down, knowing Jasper would catch her. Jasper spun her, making Anna laugh, before he set her down on the ground. Grace quickly joined them, and Jasper took the basket into the house.

 

Robert remained overly quiet as the children chattered away while Elizabeth used the baskets contents to prepare a celebratory meal for Jasper’s temporary return, with Bella’s help. He did not agree with his eldest son’s actions but there was nothing he could do about it now. Jasper was a soldier and he prayed he would survive this war and come home. He knew part of the reason and wished that Joseph Swan was a more reasonable man. If he would simply allow Jasper to court Bella then perhaps his son would not have run off to join the Army. He wasn’t sure an officer’s rank would be enough for that proud man and dreaded the children having their hearts broken.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bella walked with Jasper through the fields, enjoying the quiet and warm Texas sun. Tomorrow he would be returning to camp and everyone was dreading it. He took her hand cautiously and she didn’t pull away, it wasn’t proper, but Bella had never truly cared about such things.

 

“I enjoyed your letters, they were a welcome brightness in the dullness of camp.”

 

“Is it really that bad?” she asked in concern and he nodded.

 

“Boredom is a real issue, there are only so many drills they can run us through a day. Fighting amongst the troops is a problem,” he admitted.

 

“I hate to think of you there.”

 

“It will get better once I receive my posting.”

 

“I pray you remain in Texas, hopefully close enough to come home on leave,” she told him as they sat on a low hill to look at the view.

 

“I think I will be posted to Galveston. There is concern it will be attacked soon to fully cut us off.”

 

“That is not too far,” she smiled, and he nodded. “Tell me more about a soldiers life?”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jasper had been right, he had been sent to Galveston but there was little there for the men to do for almost a year and then the blockade of the harbour began in July 1861. She was terrified for him, his family was too, but all they could do was write and send supplies to the soldiers. With the blockade Houston was truly cut off from trade. Conscription had been brought in, for those aged eighteen and older.

 

Illness was rampant in the soldiers camps and those who received leave brought it with them. The male population of Houston was steadily declining, except among the wealthy who paid for another to take their place in the Army. It left the women to step up and do much more, taking on roles that traditionally were for men alone.

 

The war hit home for the Swan family when Joseph fell ill after doing business for a week in the city itself. Florence immediately shipped her children off to the Whitlock farm for their safety, not wanting to risk them becoming ill. Two weeks later Joseph Swan died in his bed with his wife of twenty years at his side. Five days later Florence took to her bed with the same disease, Typhoid fever. Bella wanted to return home to nurse her, but no one would allow it, not wanting to risk her to the disease as well. Florence was buried beside her husband in the family plot, five days after Bella’s seventeenth birthday.

 

The only good news was from Jasper as he quickly rose through the ranks, making his family proud of him, even as they wished he was at home. The blockade of Galveston seemed to drag on forever.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bella looked up as she heard a horse approaching, eyeing it warily. Life on the farms was becoming more dangerous the longer the blockade went on as people became desperate and soldiers deserted or ‘requisitioned’ supplied. Then she was running for the road as she recognised the rider and he drew his horse up on seeing her, dismounting quickly. “Jasper!”

 

He caught her and hugged her tightly, relieved to see her. She had written of her parents and he had feared for her since. “Bella, I am so glad to see you,” he whispered.

 

“How can you be here?” she asked as they parted, and he smiled. She looked him over, taking in his uniform and it looked very good on him.

 

“I’ve been escorting the women and children from Galveston to Houston. I delivered the last today and am not expected back for another two days,” he told her as they began walking.

 

“Have you seen your parents yet?”

 

“Not yet. Are you still at the farm?”

 

“No, we returned home, it wasn’t fare to your parents for us to stay.”

 

“I need to see them; may I call on you later?”

 

“Of course,” she promised, and he kissed her hand before heading for home. Bella watched him ride away before going back to the house to help Anna with her lessons before beginning dinner.

 

With all of the conscription most of the workers were gone, those who remained were young or female, but they had all done their best. Bella had stepped up to take over the house, freeing everyone else to work outside. She had raised their wages to make up for it, she could afford to do so thanks to her Father’s business sense. She cooked the best meal she could with what she had, wanting to celebrate and within a few hours Jasper was knocking on the door and Anna quickly let him in. Bella let Anna question Jasper during the meal but then sent her off and they moved to the porch swing.

 

“I am glad you’re home, even if only for such a short time,” she whispered as they sat together in the warm evening.

 

“I didn’t think I’d get the chance so soon,” he admitted.

 

“Soon?” it had been over a year and a half since they had seen him. He just smiled and fidgeted slightly. “Jasper.”

 

“I have something to ask you,” he told her, and she looked at him.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Usually I would ask permission but since you have no male family members left…” he took a deep breath. “Isabella Swan, would you marry me?”

 

_TBC…_


	2. ch2

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 2**

Jasper waited with bated breath for her answer, praying she would say yes. This was not how he had ever imagined asking for her hand, he had expected to have to ask her Father for the chance to Court her and then eventually offer marriage. He had been terrified when he’d received his Mother’s letter, telling him of first Joseph and then Florence’s deaths, he had waited in fear for a letter telling him of more deaths, but it had never come. Receiving the promotion to Captain had felt like nothing while he waited for news. It had been a relief to receive Bella’s letter, even though it was full of grief.

 

Bella was shocked, she had always hoped… it felt wrong for Jasper be unable to ask her Father or even her Mother. This was what she had always wanted though. “Of course I’ll marry you,” she smiled, trying not to cry and he grinned, leaping up and then lifting her to spin her around.

 

“You’ve made me the happiest man in Texas,” he promised when he stopped, lifting her hand to kiss the back. “I’m just sorry it’s so rushed.”

 

She blinked. “You mean now?”

 

He smiled and gently brushed back a stray strand of hair from her face. “There’s no telling when I’ll next get leave, or when the war will end. We all thought it would be done by now when it began.”

 

Bella nodded in understanding, leaning into his touch. A lot of young women were marry quickly now, worried about being left without a husband. She had nothing prepared for marriage, her trousseau had barely even been thought of before her Mother died and she hadn’t really worked on it since. Thanks to the blockades there was no cloth to make the traditional contents. There was one set of sheets and a few towels in it, no dresses or bedding.

 

“Father has agreed to sign over some of the land to me, if you want to leave this place for Anna, or we can live here if that is what you’d prefer.”

 

Bella smiled and looped her arm in his. “I need to stay here for Anna, beyond that can be decided when you come home for good.” She would not even consider the alternative and he nodded.

 

“Conscription is beginning to include those who have been excluded before, including preachers. Father managed to get hold of the only one left, he’ll be at the house tomorrow. Mother said she will help you with preparing, she’ll come tonight.”

 

Bella laughed, “I guess my answer was obvious?”

 

“They said so,” he admitted as Anna came out, looking between them, knowing something was going on.

 

“Jasper and I are getting married tomorrow,” Bella told her sister who shouted in excitement and rushed to hug them.

 

“I’m so happy for you!”

 

Jasper smiled and then picked up his hat. “I should go, Mother will be here soon.” He ruffled Anna’s hair and she pouted, she was too old for that now! He took Bella’s hand but then hesitated before moving in and kissing her chastely on the lips. “I will see you tomorrow,” he promised before walking away.

 

 Bella watched him go and then turned to Anna who hugged her again. “Are you alright with this Anna?” she asked softly, and Anna smiled, clasping her hands.

 

“I am so happy for you Bella. I always wanted you to marry Jasper and now you can. I know Father wasn’t going to let you and I miss him and Mother, but now you get to be happy. Now come on, we need to find something for you to wear!” she pulled her inside to go through her wardrobe. Bella had kept some of her Mother’s things, but much had been given to those less fortunate. If she had several days she could easily rework something but with the wedding tomorrow only the most basic of alterations could be made.

 

Not long after, Elizabeth and Grace joined them, and they chose one of Florence’s best dresses to work with. The deep blue colour looked lovely on Bella and they were soon sewing away while Bella worked at removing lace from another gown to put on what was to be her wedding dress, no one trusted her to actually sew. Eventually they sent her to bed to rest while they continued working.

 

When Bella woke the next morning they headed over to the Whitlock farm, Elizabeth shooing the men outside before beginning to cook. They may not have everything they had before the war, but she was still determined they would have a wedding meal to be proud of. She smiled when she heard the girls giggling as they worked on Bella’s hair. She had prayed for this day since she had first seen how Jasper looked at Bella once they were old enough for such things. She just wished Bella’s parents were here to see her, that Jasper would not be going back to war… she shook off her thoughts and went to check on the girls, watching from the doorway as they chatted and giggled, getting ready for the wedding.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jasper paced the barn, unable to help it. Today was his wedding day! A day he had begun believing would never come and yet now here it was. He was nervous, excited, worried…. And then a gentle hand gripped his shoulder and he turned to see his Father smiling at him.

 

“Relax son, Isabella loves you,” Robert assured his son. He’d been so relieved when Jasper had ridden up to the farm yesterday. He had not expected to see his son again until the war ended, had feared even then they would never see him again. Knowing he’d been escorting evacuees made it obvious what was going to happen soon, and it scared him to think of his son in an actual battle. “I am proud of you,” he whispered, choking up and Jasper smiled shyly at him. It was easy to forget just how young his son was, barely eighteen, a man, a solider but still his little boy.

 

“Am I doing the right thing?”

 

“Jasper?”

 

“Marrying her, I don’t want to hurt her,” Jasper hung his head. “I might not come home, she could be a widow within days,” he whispered, and Robert held him by his shoulders.

 

“There is no point borrowing trouble son. You love her and she loves her, right now, that is what you need to focus on. Yes…you could die in this war, but you could die on the farm too, an accident, disease…what matters is what you do with the time you have.”

 

Jasper nodded slowly and then they turned as a throat was cleared to see Grace waiting, dressed in her best dress. “Time?”

 

“We’re ready!” She called and then quickly went back to the house.

 

Jasper nodded at his Father and they left the barn, walking to the clear area beneath a large tree behind the house where the Preacher was waiting with those who could be gathered with little warning. He took his place before the man who smiled at him, and then he heard Grace on the piano. His Mother left the house to stand by his Father, smiling at them both. It felt like a century before Bella and Anna emerged onto the back porch, Bella carrying a bouquet of wild flowers and smiling shyly as they approached. Anna kissed her cheek and handed her over to Jasper before stepping back to stand with the others. The vows passed in a blur and finally it was over, and they were being ushered in to eat. Jasper still couldn’t believe Bella was now his wife, Mrs. Whitlock.

 

Finally, they were in the buggy and he was driving back to the Swan property, Anna was staying with his parents for the night. He was nervous, his Father had spoken with him on what to do and how to treat her, and he just wished they had more time. But he would have to leave tomorrow in order to return to camp in the time expected. He helped her down and then quickly settled the horse for the night before going inside the house. He hesitated by the lamps downstairs were dark. He put his hat on the peg and took his boots off, before heading upstairs, somewhere he’d never been before. He went to the only door showing light and found Bella sitting on the edge of the bed inside, carefully unpinning her hair. This had been her parents room, theirs now, since Bella’s room was too small for two.

 

Jasper stepped closer and gently helped remove the pins, freeing her beautiful dark hair to tumble down her back. She looked up at him, smiling shyly and he smiled back, why was he nervous? Bella was his best friend, he loved her. He took a deep breath and reached out to unfasten her dress and she let him even as she slipped out of her shoes.

 

Bella was sort of terrified, but she hoped he couldn’t see that. No man had seen her before, but he was her husband, it was his right. Her Mother had spoken of her duty when she was younger, had explained that it would hurt at first. She was scared but she also wanted to please him. She hesitated but then raised her hand to his shirt and he didn’t stop her, so she unbuttoned his shirt.

 

They slowly undressed each other, both too nervous to rush things. Eventually he lay her down on the bed, both naked, utterly fascinated by her body. “You are beautiful,” he whispered, and she blushed, fighting the urge to cover herself. It did hurt but Jasper did his best to make it enjoyable for her and she could see that. She hoped that maybe it would feel better the next time. It felt strange going to sleep with an arm around her waist and a body pressed into her back but eventually she did fall asleep.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jasper leant up on his elbow, staring down at his sleeping love. The sun was just rising, and he knew he needed to wash up and get a move on, but he didn’t want to move. He had waited for this day ever since he had realised what he felt for her. He had never planned to marry her during the war, but he had been unable to wait any longer, not when it seemed the war would last forever. He knew he had caused her discomfort last night and he hated that but there was nothing he could do about it. He leant over and kissed her cheek before forcing himself from the bed, going to where his bag had been delivered while they had been at the farm, slipping into the small room between the bedrooms that held a wooden tub and a wash stand. He dressed in his uniform and then went in to look at her again, hesitation. Should he wake her or let her sleep and leave a note? In the end he wrote a note and left it on his pillow before slipping away, unable to face saying goodbye.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bella woke slowly, feeling a little sore but also nice and warm. She rolled over and then opened her eyes to find the other side of the bed empty. She sat up, hair falling down her shoulders and then she saw the note. She picked it up and read it, smiling sadly. Jasper was gone, back to the war. Maybe it was best he had left without waking her. She got up and set to work filling the tub, soaking in the hot water to relieve aching muscles, before dressing and making breakfast. This was not how she had imagined her wedding being, but she was still happy to be Jasper’s wife.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jasper watched the men work at their drills. No one was happy about the withdrawal but there was nothing that could be done for now. There was talk of retaking the city but for now it was just talk. The men were more excited about the rumours of some being allowed home for Christmas. He knew he wouldn’t be among them, he’d just been promoted to Major, he’d also been home just last month, and he had no children. He had received some congratulations on his wedding which had been nice.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bella laughed as David pouted at Grace who finally gave in and handed him his stocking. The gifts were small, handmade items, but they were all appreciated. The Swan home had been closed up and they had moved into the Whitlock farm, it was safer than two females living alone. Cattle had been going missing as well as other goods that could be carried away and Robert was worried about what such men might do to his daughter-in-law and her sister. Anna loved living with them although Bella missed her independence.

 

Eventually she got up to help Elizabeth with Christmas dinner only to suddenly bolt for the privy. Elizabeth followed and moved to support her as she was ill. She put her hand against Bella’s forehead, worried. “You don’t appear to have a fever.”

 

“I was sick the last two days,” she admitted quietly, and Elizabeth’s eyes widened.

 

“Bella…” was it possible? She knelt down and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. “Do you think you might be with child?” she asked gently, and Bella paled.

 

“Is…is that possible after only one night?” she asked softly, and Elizabeth nodded.

 

“Come, wash your face and then go lie down for a while,” she offered, and Bella nodded.

 

She came back out for the dinner although she didn’t each much. Elizabeth watched her closely for the next few days and became as sure as possible that Bella would be giving them a grandchild this year.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jasper opened the letter and began reading it only to stare in shock. A baby? So soon? And when he couldn’t be there for her? He felt sick with worry for Bella, but he knew his Mother and their sisters would do everything possible to help her. He was glad Bella and Anna had moved in with his family, it was safer. He was going to be a Father! A smile spread across his lips, a baby!

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Once sure the group was safely settled and he rode fast out of Houston, heading for the farm. He pulled up outside the house and dismounted, tying his horse up. He couldn’t even stay the night, but he had to see her. He quickly opened the door to the house and removed his hat. “Mother? Bella?” he called out and then he heard feet running, Anna and Grace rushing into the entrance.

 

“Jasper!” he was soon being hugged by his sister and sister-in-law and he hugged them back. “You’re back?”

 

“No, I can’t stay long. Where is everyone?”

 

“You mean Bella?” Grace asked with a grin.

 

“She was tired, so she was sent back to bed,” Anna answered, showing him which room and he nodded before slipping inside. He watched Bella sleep, she looked a little pale to him, but he could see no physical sign of their child. It had only been three months, perhaps it took longer for there to be obvious signs? He hadn’t paid much attention to his Mother’s pregnancies. He sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to gently brush some stray hair off her face, causing her to stir. She blinked sleepily at him and then her eyes widened as she realised what she was seeing.

 

“Jasper”

 

“Hello wife,” he smiled and kissed her softly.

 

“You’re home?” she sat up and he steadied her.

 

“No, I was escorting some civilians who didn’t evacuate last time. I can’t even stay the night, but I had to see you,” he answered, wishing he had more time. Who knew when he would next be able to come? Would she have their child without him there?

 

“You have time for a bath and meal surely?”

 

Jasper hesitated before nodding, he hadn’t had a proper bath since their wedding, making do with what cleanish water could be found in camp. “Alright,” he agreed.

 

Bella smiled and got up. “Go bathe then, I’ll do what I can to clean your uniform while you do and then we can eat and talk.”

 

Jasper nodded, kissing her again before heading out only to find the wooden tub already filled with hot water. He stripped off and piled his uniform outside the door before getting in to finally get clean again.

 

While he did that, Bella and Grace worked on his uniform, replacing his shirt totally with one that had been made to send to the soldiers anyway. They couldn’t wash anything, it wouldn’t dry in time, so they took it outside to air and beat it to remove as much dirt as possible. While they did that, Anna cooked a hot, filling meal, setting the table for the two of them. they could eat elsewhere to give them privacy. She just hoped their parents would return before Jasper had to leave.

 

Jasper emerged to find a new shirt and cleaner clothes in generally, so he redressed in his uniform and joined Bella for a meal. “Have you been in much discomfort?”

 

“It is normal to feel a bit ill in the early months. I am grateful for your Mother’s help,” she admitted.

 

“I wish I could be here to help,” he reached for her hand and she took his.

 

“I hope the war ends before the birth.”

 

“When will the baby come?”

 

“Around July. Do you have any names in mind?”

 

“I hadn’t even thought about it,” he thought about it. “I think, perhaps, Florence, for a girl?”

 

Bella smiled and nodded, touched that he would want their daughter to be named for her Mother.

 

“I will have to think more for a boy, I will write you my ideas,” he promised. They talked quietly and then the door opened as they were finishing, and his parents walked in. They were very happy to see him, proud he had been promoted again, to Major, although sad that he could not stay. All too soon he was leaving the house to mount his horse, hugging Bella again before saying goodbye to everyone.

 

Bella watched him ride away in the gathering gloom, swaying slightly on her feet and Robert steadied her but she couldn’t take her eyes off her husband, a sudden, sick feeling saying she would never see him again. She shook her head, no, she would not give in to those thoughts. Jasper would come home, and they would raise their baby together.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jasper was almost back to Galveston when he spotted three figures in the falling darkness. He rode towards them and realised they were women, they must have been separated from the others, or maybe they had decided to stay at first and only now decided to leave the city. He rode up and dismounted, politely bowing to them. “May I escort you ladies to safety?” he offered.

 

One of the women seemed to take a deep breath, smiling at him. “Lovely. And an officer.”

 

“You'd better do it, Maria. I can never stop once I've started,” the second said, confusing him.

 

The third walked towards him and something screamed at him to run but he couldn’t move, mesmerised by her presence. “What’s your name, soldier?” she asked, and he swallowed.

 

“Major Jasper Whitlock, Ma'am,” he remained polite, no matter how confused and wary he was becoming.

 

She smiled at him, standing right in front of him now. “I hope you survive. You maybe of a great use to me,” she purred and leant in as if to kiss him and he jerked back but then she grabbed his shoulder, holding him in place somehow. And then there was pain unlike anything he had ever felt before as something sharp sliced into his throat before beginning to burn. He was unaware of being moved, taken to their base as the fire consumed him.

 

_TBC…._


	3. ch3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Do I just focus on Bella and Jasper or do I bring in looks at other important people like the various Cullen’s and maybe even the Volturi?
> 
> Warning: multiple deaths

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 

**Chapter 3**

“Bella did you hear?” David called and she turned to her brother-in-law.

 

“Hear what?”

 

“We’ve retaken Galveston!” He grinned and she blinked, hand going to her chest.

 

Jasper…no, he would be fine. “That’s wonderful,” she whispered, and the younger male stared at her, worried.

 

“I’m sure Jasper is fine,” he grinned, and she nodded.

 

“You’re right. Go spread the news,” she told him, and he hesitated but then ran off to find the rest of the family. She sat down on the porch swing, praying David was right. Jasper was a major, expected to lead men into the battle but he’d never seen real battle himself. Was his training enough? Even the best soldier could fall in battle, there was no way to dodge a bullet and they had likely been under fire from the ships as well. No, she would not think like that, she would pray he had remained safe.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jasper writhed, screaming in agony as his body burned. He had never felt such pain before and it was moving, leaving his limbs, beginning to increase in his chest as his heart struggled to keep beating. He was dying! He couldn’t die, could leave…His body arched off the ground as he screamed louder than ever before he went limp, his heart forever silent. He lay utterly still, bombarded by things he didn’t understand but then he heard it, a heartbeat. Crimson eyes snapped open and he was moving before he could even think about it, teeth slicing through soft flesh as hot liquid filled his mouth. He drank greedily until there was no more and then he dropped…a body. He stared down in shock at the dead man sprawled at his feet, his throat ripped apart savagely. What…what had he done? He looked around wildly, seeing three women watching and once again his body moved instinctively, dropping into a defensive crouch, teeth bared.

 

“He truly is magnificent,” one of them offered.

 

“Oh yes, he will serve us well.”

 

What did they mean? Where was he? Who was he? He was…Jasper, he was Jasper…Whitlock. Major Jasper Whitlock. Why was it so hard to remember anything? Jut vague images and emotions.

 

“Welcome to our army Major,” the lead woman purred, pressing a hand to his chest, smiling up at him and he swallowed heavily.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Robert opened the door to find a dusty, exhausted soldier on the porch. “Can I help you…Captain?” He asked after checking the rank on the uniform.

 

“Captain Lockwood. I’m looking for Mrs. Jasper Whitlock, Sir.”

 

“Please come in,” Robert ushered the Captain inside and then went to find Bella, his heart breaking. There were only two reasons for the man to be here, either Jasper was badly wounded….or he was dead. He smiled as he saw the four women in the kitchen, their families had merged so easily, they would need that closeness now.

 

“Father?” Bella asked as she saw him, it had taken time, but they were the closest she had to parents anymore.

 

“There is a Captain here to see you,” he answered, and she paled, swaying and Elizabeth steadied her, her own eyes filing with tears.

 

Bella nodded, fighting down the sick feeling in her stomach as she removed her apron and walked out of the kitchen. “May I help you Captain?” she asked as she recognised the rank on his uniform, moving to sit on the couch.

 

Thomas Lockwood bowed to the composed young woman as she sat. he remembered the day the Major received the letter, he’d been so happy that word had soon spread that he was to be a Father by the mid-year. “I am sorry to bring you such news Ma’am.” He gripped his hat tightly, taking a deep breath. “Major Whitlock has been listed as missing. He was helping to evacuate refuges form Galveston.”

 

Bella nodded, “he came to the house briefly, to see me. He left here, heading for Houston and then on to the road to Galveston.”

 

“He never arrived, he past the centuries just outside Galveston but then there is no sign of him. It is possible he was taken captive by the Union but there has been no word of it. None of us believe he would run.”

 

“No, Jasper cared for his men, he would never abandon them,” she agreed instantly. She would not hear anyone call her husband a deserter. It was odd, she felt…nothing. Was she in shock?

 

“He was a good man, we won’t give up looking,” he promised, even if they only found his body at least they could give her closure.

 

“Thank you Captain,” she whispered, she felt strange.

 

“Mrs. Whitlock!” He called in alarm as she swayed forward, barely catching her before she hit the floor from falling off the seat. “Help!” He called in alarm, relieved when the man who had greeted him appeared in a rush, this must be the Majors Father.

 

Robert knelt and gathered Bella in his arms, lifting her back onto the couch, laying her out. “She fainted?”

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

“Is…is my son dead?” he asked, and Thomas hated not having a definite answer.

 

“Missing, Sir. We are still looking for him,” he promised.

 

“Thank you,” he gently took Bella’s hand as Elizabeth entered with a pitcher of cool water and a cloth.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jasper stared at himself in the cracked mirror, his clothes were dirty and ripped, one sleeve missing, scars forming from where he’d been forced to fight the others. He lifted his chin to see his blood red eyes, still unnerved by them….he couldn’t remember what colour they had been when he was human. Vampire…it seemed crazy, he knew he didn’t believe in them but now he was one. He’d been a soldier, fighting for the South against the North, he could remember that now. Slender arms wrapped around his waist and he looked down at his creator, Maria. He loved her and she loved him. He was her favourite and with that favour came privileges the other newborns didn’t receive, like sharing her bed and getting to feed more often. Their army was growing, and they had won their last two battles.

 

“Would you do anything for me, my Major?” she murmured, and he turned, kissing her.

 

“Anything,” he agreed, and she smiled. She pulled him closer, kissing him hungrily and quickly undoing his trousers as his hands moved to her dress.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Elizabeth watched Bella as she went through the motions of living, her eyes dead. She lived only for their family and her unborn child. She hated seeing the once vibrant young girl like this. Thankfully her pregnancy was an easy one, once she had gotten past the illness of the first few months. they had done their best to prepare for the new baby, lives had improved since the blockade of Galveston had been defeated, the access to extra cloth was necessary for letting out Bella’s gowns as her waistline expanded as well as for clothing for the baby.

 

Robert had dug out the cradle their children had used, and it was ready. He had offered to go find the Swan one, but Bella had wanted theirs, if they would allow her to use it. She hadn’t stripped foot back on her parents property since they had received the news of Jasper’s disappearance.

 

In her apron pocket was an official telegram from the Confederate Army and she dreaded giving it to Bella. She had known since Captain Lockwood had come, her eldest child was dead. But Bella clung to the hope of his having being captured or wounded and not recognised because no body had been found, even after four months.

 

“Bella, this came for you,” she finally forced herself to hand it over that evening once Robert was home, just in case Bella fainted again.

 

Bella took the telegram and opened it, eyes scanning the paper. She began to shake her head, tears in her eyes.

 

“Bella?” Anna asked, moving to her sister’s side.

 

“They’re giving up. They…they…they’re listing him as deceased,” she choked out, fighting back the sobs of grief and anger. How could they just give up on him?

 

Anna hugged her fiercely, wishing there was something she could do. And then she felt wetness seeping into her skirts, looking down she gasped in horror. “Mother Elizabeth!”

 

“Anna?” Elizabeth moved closer and then saw the wetness on both girls dresses even as Bella moaned in pain. It was too soon….far too soon. “Robert!”

 

Robert scooped Bella up and rushed her to the bedroom as Elizabeth turned to David. “Get the doctor, quick as you can!” she called and her only remaining son nodded, pale with fear for Bella, but he turned and ran for the barn. She then ran for the bedroom to find Robert had settled Bella on the bed and was looking at her, fear in his eyes. “Keep the girls out of here, keep them busy with heating water, and finding towels.”

 

Robert nodded and left the room, terrified for the girl he considered another daughter. It was too soon for the baby to come. Please, don’t let them loose their grandchild as well as their son, he prayed feverishly even as he got the girls working.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jasper snarled, eyes black, as he ripped through his opponents, mind empty of thought as he lost himself to the violence. They were fighting another coven, extending their territory. Today, something kept tugging at his unbeating heart but he didn’t understand it and so he ignored it.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bella screamed in pain as Elizabeth supported her, her hair and clothes soaked with sweat and blood. The doctor and midwife had finally arrived, and it was obvious from their expressions that something was very wrong. Elizabeth was terrified for Bella but refusing to show it, encouraging her quietly, wiping her face with a damp cloth. “You’re doing so well Bella, not long now,” she promised softly as Bella slumped against her.

 

Bella panted for air as the urge to push faded for a moment. She knew something was wrong, even if no one was telling her. The pain was too strong, ripping through her and there was so much blood….far more than her Mother had with Anna. She was so tired and weak…was this it? Was she to die here, to re-join Jasper? What of their baby?

 

With one last heart wrenching scream the child slid free from her body and she fell back, but the room remained quiet, the baby made no sound. The midwife moved to clean Bella up while the doctor took the silent baby. In the end he looked up and met Elizabeth’s eyes, shaking his head sadly as he wrapped the tiny body.

 

“My baby….please….” Bella whimpered even as the midwife called the doctor back over. He looked at Bella and closed his eyes in grief.

 

“A girl,” he told her gently and Bella smiled sleepily.

 

“Florence Whitlock,” she murmured, fighting to keep her eyes open.

 

“Florence,” Elizabeth agreed, fighting back sobs. She looked to the midwife. “Call the others in, please.”

 

The older woman nodded and slipped from the room to give the solemn news and to allow them to come say their goodbyes to the young widow and her stillborn child.

 

Anna slipped into the room and sat on the bed beside her sister, clutching her hand. Why? What was this happening? Bella didn’t deserve this. “I love you Bella,” She whispered, feeling her sister weakly tighten her grip before her hand went slack. “Bella?” Anna called and the doctor checked before shaking his head as Robert, David and Grace huddled in the doorway.

 

“She’s gone,” he told them, and Ann began sobbing.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jasper staggered, feeling teeth sink into his shoulder. He roared and threw the other vampire off. Something…something was gone…

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Anna stood, stone faced, as the two coffins were lowered into the ground of the Whitlock family plot. She had fought for her niece to have her own coffin and grave, rather than being buried with Bella. Next to the two graves was another headstone, but with no coffin buried beneath it, carved into the stone was the name _Jasper Whitlock, his rank, 3 February 1844 – 1 January 1863, son, brother, husband, father. Beloved and missed._ Next to him was Bella’s headstone; _Isabella Marie Whitlock, 13 September 1844 – 16 May 1863, daughter, sister, wife and mother. May she be reunited with her loved ones_. The third, smaller stone, was next to hers; _Florence Whitlock, 16 May 1863. Beloved daughter. Gone too soon. May she rest forever in God’s love._

The funeral was small, mostly family but a few of Bella and Jasper’s childhood acquaintances, those not off fighting the wat anyway. Finally it was done, and they returned home to eat. No one noticed the young man watching from nearby.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She gasped, pain fading away. Where was she? It was so dark, she couldn’t see. She brought her hands up to find solid wood above her…and to the sides. What had happened? She shoved at the wood, screaming in terror. Then she heard noise from above until the top was yanked off and a hand reached down, pulling her up.

 

“Easy, you’re alright, just breath,” a male voice told her, and she gasped in the fresh air.

 

When she had her breathing under control she looked up to see a dark haired man, maybe  few year older than her…..filling in a grave. Her eyes landed on the stone and she went white…that was her name! “What’s happening?” she asked fearfully.

 

The man turned to her, revealing dark green eyes and a few days’ worth of stubble. He bowed slightly to her. “Adam Cooper at your service Ma’am,” he introduced himself. “You’re scared and disorientated, that’s normal for your first time.”

 

“First time?” she stumbled back, and he moved to steady her, guiding her away from the small graveyard.

 

“First death,” he offered sadly, and she stared at him.

 

Death… her baby, she’d gone into labour…the babe had never cried. She glanced back and saw the smaller headstone, but he kept her moving. Her little girl was dead, was it her fault? Had she caused this with her grief? She’d been so tired… Anna had come in….then nothing. “I don’t understand….”

 

Adam got her up into the buggy and then got in himself, taking the reins and getting the horses moving as quickly as he dared. It would not be good to be caught with a woman all knew to be dead. She shivered and he reached back to grab a blanket, setting it about her shoulders with one hand. “I’m sorry, I’ve never had to do this before,” he admitted before taking a deep breath. “You died and were buried but you came back. You are immortal Mrs. Whitlock, you cannot die. It is a lonely existence, we are few and rarely run into each other.”

 

“That’s impossible,” she denied, and he glanced at her.

 

“And yet I just dug you out of your grave. You’re lucky I was there. I met Major Whitlock and was just there to pay my respects, I didn’t expect to have to dig his widow up.”

 

“This is crazy,” she shook her head, fighting the urge to cry. “Where are you taking me?”

 

“Arkansas and then north to Kansas,” he answered. “You can’t be seen anywhere near here. Unless you wish to re-enact the Witch Burnings? As far as Texas is concerned, Isabella Whitlock died three days ago.”

 

“Why the Union?”

 

“Because it’s the best place to hide a Confederate widow. Go on, crawl in back and get some sleep, we can talk more later.”

 

Bella hesitated but then did as he suggested. She felt so lost and confused. Jasper…would they never be reunited?

 

Adam glanced back after a while, seeing that the girl was asleep. He knew how hard this was for her, he’d gone through a similar things almost two hundred years ago, except his death had bene in battle, not childbirth. It would take her time to emotionally recover from that, it was why he was heading to Kansas. He hadn’t told her, but he’d been a Union soldier. Jasper Whitlock had spared his life when they had run into each other while both scouting out Galveston. Jasper had the upper hand but had allowed him to live, not that the death would have stuck. In his memory he would care for his widow until she was ready to stand on her own feet. It wasn’t easy, to live when those around you died, but they had no other choice. He had yet to find a method that would end one of their lives, permanently, nor had any other he knew of. Hearing Jasper had disappeared, he’d suspected he was one of them, so his wife being one had been a shock. He’d searched himself but had found no sign of the young Major, and he was an excellent tracker.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jasper lay in the bed, naked, his arm around Maria’s waist as they rested. Tomorrow they would face the last coven in their way of taking complete control of feeding grounds in Mexico. It was strange, lately he’d been feeling things, emotions….and they weren’t his own. He’d told of it and she had been delighted, apparently some vampires had ‘gifts’ and it looked like he had one. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he hoped to get it under control soon, it was a distraction he couldn’t afford, especially in battle. He was distracted from his thoughts as she turned in his arms, a familiar gleam in her crimson eyes.

 

_TBC…_


	4. ch4

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_So, last chapter makes it obvious why this was almost a Highlander crossover, however I didn’t like the head removal killing them since that would make them easy pickings for vampires. So, I’m picking and choosing things._

_There will also be skips in time since there is considerable time to cover._

**Chapter 4**

Adam had to admit Bella wasn’t a bad travelling companion. She didn’t complain about being stuck in the back of the buggy for days or the fact that they only stopped when absolutely necessary. She also pulled her own weight when they stopped to camp for the night. It would have been quicker if they were riding but that was to risky. He’d stocked provisions for a twenty-day trip, longer than it would have taken pre-war, but they would be crossing battle lines and that would take patience, they couldn’t afford to be stopped by Confederate soldiers, once they were over the lines his own identification would protect them. He spent most of his time behind enemy lines after all. He wouldn’t be the first Union soldier to return with a Southern bride either, though he doubted she would enjoy that lie.

 

She was grieving her husband still, but that grief was compounded by the loss of their child, the only child she would ever conceive. He’d have to tell her at some time, but with the activation of her immortality…she would never have another child. Immortals could not conceive or father children, maybe to keep their numbers low? Who knew. If those losses were not bad enough, she had lost her entire family, the only support she had.

 

It was why he was heading for Kansas and not Maine where he had been living before, there would be too many questions from those he knew. Once across the border he would change his name and settle down to helping Bella heal and learn to live in her new world.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jasper drank greedily from the body in his arms, letting it drop when no more of the life giving liquid was left. He glanced around, seeing his men also finishing their meals. He looked around at the damaged buildings, another human town decimated by the never ending battle for feeding grounds. Seeing the destruction he felt the tiniest twinge of regret, deep, deep down. He ignored it and snarled, getting the men back into some form of order to return to camp. Some were the same age as him but still lost to the bloodlust of their newborn status. Why had he come out of it so much earlier? Was it because of his weird ability to feel emotions?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bella wandered the house Adam had acquired for them. as far as anyone here knew, they were Mr. and Mrs. Pierce, originally from closer to the Southern border and had moved further North for their own safety. It was the only way to explain her accent. Adam had affected a limp, using a walking cane even, to explain his absence from the army. At least she had been allowed to keep her given name, it was hard enough to get used to a new family one.

 

Living here was so different to home, she had never lived in a city before. She also had access to many things the blockades had kept from the South. She had a new wardrobe of dresses that hadn’t been reworked multiple times, she could even cook with flour again.

 

Still, she felt restless. She wanted Jasper and their baby so much…but she would never see either of them again. Why was she denied the peace of death? What was she to do now? How could she even imagine living for centuries?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jasper slipped silently through the fields, feeling small flickers of memory. He knew he was from Houston, but he hadn’t been back since being changed. He could never go home again, he would only endanger what family he may have had…he was fairly certain he’d had at least one sibling. Was it a blessing or a curse that he remembered so little? And then he froze,  crimson eyes wide as he read the name…Whitlock. He looked around, seeing a two story house and barn at the end of the drive, was this his home? He hesitated but then  darted closer in the dark. He was long past the uncontrollable thirst of a newborn after five years, but to be extra sure he stopped breathing, listening to the sound of five heartbeats within, all above. He entered the house and looked around, drawn to a picture on the mantle, it was him…dressed in the uniform he had woken in. there was another picture beside it of a beautiful young woman, she looked so sad, but her form showed signs of a child. Who was she? He looked around, seeing a family portrait, two adults and two children, was this his family? He hesitated but then moved upstairs, peering into one room he saw a young man sprawled on the bed within. The next room had two girls, even without breathing he could smell them enough to know they were unrelated. The final occupied room held the older couple and he moved silently closer to the bed, staring down at them. He licked his lips nervously, he was well fed, he would not drink from any here. Staring at their sleeping faces drew memories from within, they were his parents. Then the two related young ones must be his younger siblings.

 

He left the room and found a final bedroom, closed up. He hesitated but then opened it, seeing a bedroom with a bed big enough for two, no scent lingered so it had been unoccupied for years. He opened the closet to see a single dress of blue, it was pretty, and it tugged at something in him. Beside it was some male clothing, a pair of nice boots on the floor. He pulled them out and curiously tried them on only to find a perfect fit. Had this been his room? Then why the dress? He went to the small desk to see a half-written letter and found a journal in the draw, written in a woman’s hand. He froze, hearing a noise and without a thought he grabbed the letter and left via the window.

 

When Anna opened the door and peered inside the only sign of his presence was the open window which she quickly closed.

 

Jasper stopped running out of sight of the house and slowly drew out the letter he’d grabbed, unfolding it to read, curious.

 

_My Dearest Husband,_

_Everyone says I am wasting my time writing to you, but I cannot stop. I know you are alive, I believe it with all my heart. I know your men are still searching for you in ever free second they have, Captain Lockwood keeps me updated. There is a part of me that blames myself, I wonder if things would be different had you not come home for those few hours._

_Our baby has stopped making me ill now which I appreciate. Yesterday I felt him kick for the first time, I think I scared your Father with my reaction. It was a relief to feel the kick as it is late to feel such a thing and I admit, I was growing concerned. We have begun preparing for the birth, when you come home you will see the house has been added too, we now have a bedroom together here. I know we planned to live in my parents’ house, but I now believe the house should be Anna’s and we should take the offer for a part of your family land on which to build our own home._

_No matter what anyone says, I know you are alive, I know you will come home to us. I love you so much my husband. Please come home Jasper._

_I_

 

The letter ended there, and he stared with wide eyes, Jasper…he had a wife? A baby? He collapsed to his knees, pain ripping through him. Where were they? The room had been unoccupied for years….he looked back at the letter, a house for Anna…had to be their family home. Maybe she had returned there? He took off running, following his instinct only to stop as he came across a small family grave plot. He hesitated but then entered, shocked to see a grave with his own name, they must have declared him dead at some point. What else could they do when no body would ever be found? He glanced over and froze before slowly approaching, kneeling in the grass, fingers brushing over the name on the stone beside his own, Isabella Whitlock. He knew that date, only a few months after he had been changed. And then he saw the even smaller grave and his eyes filled with tears he could no longer shed, Florence Whitlock…a girl, he’d had a baby girl. His wife and child had died the same day, the day she had been born. He stayed there, in the dark, mourning a woman and child he didn’t remember. The picture….that had to have been Isabella, that was why it was beside his own, that had been his child she was carrying. She had been beautiful.

 

He shook his head and got up, it was better not to remember her, even if they had lived, he could never have revealed himself, Maria would never let him go. Even if she had he would have been a danger to them, how could he have dealt with killing his own family. He glanced back once and then took off running south. The boots could be explained easily enough, he’d liked them, so he took them off a meal. The letter he would have to hide very carefully but he couldn’t bring himself to put it back or destroy it. he had to bury those emotions deep, only allow them to surface when totally alone. Maria was a jealous woman and he would not bring it down on himself or what family he still had alive.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bella kissed Adam’s cheek before getting on board the train. He had done so much for her, but she was ready to stand on her own two feet now. She had new identification and a tidy ‘inheritance’ in the bank. He’d taught her how to hide, how to move from life to life and what else hid in the shadows of the world. They had also discovered her power, she could create a powerful shield, both mental and physical. His was the ability to go unnoticed which came in handy whenever he was working as a soldier. All immortals had a power, no one knew exactly why, although their powers didn’t work on each other. Now she was on her way to New York to start a new life as Elizabeth York, a little joke. She was a bit nervous but very excited.

 

_TBC…_


	5. ch5

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 5**

Bella sipped at her champagne, smiling and nodding. She couldn’t believe it was the beginning of a new century already. Yet here she was, in New York city itself, waiting for midnight with the cream of society. It was hard to believe that technically, she was fifty six years old, her daughter would have been almost forty had she lived. She still missed her old life, the simplicity of farm living compared to the craziness of a city, not that it had been an easy life during the war. If Jasper had survived how many children might they have had? How many grandchildren could they have had by now? She put her glass down and wandered across the room, avoiding the dance floor, not in the mood. She slipped into a corner only to find it already occupied. “Oh, my apologies,” she smiled at the tall young man already there. The black formal wear made his blonde hair, odd golden eyes and pale skin stand out in contrast.

 

“It is quite alright Miss,” he smiled politely, bowing his head. “Dr Carlisle Cullen.” He introduced himself.

 

“Elizabeth Swan,” She smiled at him in return. “I will find another corner to hide in.”

 

“No need Miss Swan, I was about to leave.”

 

“Thank you then,” she leant against the wall and he frowned.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Just tired, I think if I get asked to dance one more time I might scream.”

 

“Ah, well midnight is almost upon us. You will be able to leave soon enough,” he assured her, and she smiled tiredly. “Enjoy the remained of the party.” He bowed slightly and left her alone.

 

As the countdown began she slipped from the room and out onto the balcony. “Happy New Year’s, Jasper and Florence,” she whispered as the fireworks went off in a nearby park.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bella picked up the ringing telephone and smiled as a familiar voice greeted her. “I am fine Adam. How is Quebec?”

 

 _“Very cold,”_ he answered with a laugh.

 

“Poor you,” she teased.

 

_“And how are you enjoying New York?”_

“It is very enjoyable; however I will be moving on soon. It has been eleven years after all,” she admitted. She loved the city, but Elizabeth Swan was pushing the believability of her age. She had supposedly been nineteen when she came to New York, newly widowed. Now she was trying to pass for a thirty year old woman, and it was becoming less and less believable.

 

 _“Where will you go next?”_ He didn’t ask but they both knew the offer was there.

 

“I thought I would head west, California perhaps.”

 

_“And what name will it be for this life?”_

 

“Bethany Whitlock,” she answered, smiling slightly at using her married name again.

 

_“Well remember to send me your address and number when you settle.”_

 

“I will.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jasper pinned the human against the wall, his teeth buried in his throat, waiting to be hit by terror and pain, but while the pain was present in his emotions, terror was missing. He pulled back, confused to stare into pale blue eyes. The man gasped, hands gripping Jasper’s shoulders as the pain hit him and Jasper hesitated before biting down again, this time releasing more venom into the blood stream. He hit him with a strong cocktail of peace and lethargy to help keep him quiet and then slung him over his shoulder to return to camp. He dropped him in the reinforced shack used for transforming newborns and then dug through his pockets, finding a wallet which he flipped through, he pocketed the cash and chucked the rest.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bella stared at the headlines in horror, Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria-Hungary and his wife had been assassinated! Now there was talk of war in Europe and that scared her. She had seen how bad the war between north and south had been, how much worse would one in Europe be? Would it stay in Europe?

 

She’d built a nice life for herself in San Francisco, she had become a teacher at a girls school. She had even made friends with another of her kind, Amelia was far older than her, she had been born in the Roman Empire! She had a lot of stories to share about the world and a lot of tips when it came to living new lives and moving so often.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bella sat at her desk and read the latest report, sighing. Her great nephew, Jasper Swan, was fighting on the front in Europe, as was Theo Whitlock. According to the reports she had received over the years, the boys had grown up together. Hiring various people to report on the Swan’s and Whitlock’s was the only way she could watch over her family.

 

Anna had married a returning soldier at the end of the Civil War, a young man of no family standing and so he had taken the name of Swan, ensuring their name continued. She’d had two daughters and three sons. She had named one daughter Isabella, another Florence and one of her sons Jasper, for the family she had lost. Grace had married a wealthy young man from Massachusetts and moved there with him, going on to have three children, two boys and a girl. David had married young Millie from three farms over and had remained on the Whitlock family farm, it was his grandson who was off fighting in the war.

 

She just prayed they returned alive from the war.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Carlisle looked at the dying boy in the hospital bed. So much potential, it was unfair. Edward Snr had died in the first wave of the disease and Elizabeth had passed just the night before, begging him to save her son. He had never tasted human blood before, had never attempted to change a human. Could he do it? Should he? He was seventeen…was that old enough? He knew the law on Immortal Children, but Edward was of an age where he would have been considered an adult, could have already been married, in the past.

 

Edward moaned, coughing weakly and Carlisle gently helped him sip at some water. He began coughing and Carlisle sat him up to try and help him, seeing the slight blue tinge to his lips. If he was going to act, it would have to be soon. He could hear the ever increasing fluid in the boys lungs even as his body burned with fever.

 

In the end he signed a death certificate and carefully smuggled the boy from the hospital, taking him to his own home and gently settling him into the never used spare bedroom. He took a deep, unneeded breath and then lowered his mouth the boys throat, sinking his teeth in, injecting his venom into the bloodstream, eliciting a weakened cry of pain.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bella smiled and ladled soup into the child’s bowl. Everyone had thought things would be better once the war was over and the Spanish flu had run its course. No one had expected the economy to become so bad. Thanks to first Adam and then Amelia’s teaching, the depression had not had too bad of an effect on her own finances, but not everyone had been so lucky. So she did what she could to help ease the strain, making soup and bread for those in need, making clothes, things like that.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Carlisle ran through the streets, grateful for the later hour as it meant there was no one around, letting him move freely. The smell of blood, pain and fear in the air could mean nothing good. Sure enough when he reached the source he found a young woman lying in the street. Her clothing had been badly torn, but it was obviously well made. This was no streetwalker, but a young lady of status. She was bleeding badly, from multiple wounds, her body badly used, and he felt a swell of pity and anger on her behalf. He could hear her heart faltering and hesitated before sinking his teeth in. She didn’t deserve to die like this, no one did, and maybe one day… he knew how lonely Edward was since he had married Esme. Perhaps they could find happiness together as well.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jasper watched the newborns; their year was almost up and there were none in the group who stood out. He felt Peter come up beside him and relaxed in his feelings. Of everyone in the camp, he trusted only Peter. Changing him had been the best mistake he had ever made; he was a loyal lieutenant and an excellent fighter.

 

“Some of them could be good fighters,” Peter offered, and Jasper shook his head.

 

“Marie ordered them all culled,” he answered, feeling a flicker of something from Peter at his words but he moved in and began destroying them one by one until only a young woman was left.

 

“Charlotte run!” Peter screamed at her and she froze for not even a second before turning and bolting.

 

Jasper stared in shock even as Peter gave him a sad look before turning and running after her. What…and then he realised what he had felt from Peter, something he so rarely felt and only ever when in a human town, love. They were mates, how had Peter hidden that from him. Marie would not be happy but…he couldn’t do it; he couldn’t destroy Peter. He summoned a group and sent them after the two, knowing they would never succeed. It was all he could do for them.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bella sat on the window seat and stared out at the fog covering London. She had finally left America for the first time in her life. Britain was recovering well from the war and the depression. She had never dreamed of travelling abroad growing up and yet here she was, living the high life in London. She wished her Mother could see her now, that she could share the experience with Anna and Grace. All three women were dead though, never getting the chance to travel outside of America.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jasper scented the air, reaching out with his gift and then he tensed as Peter stepped into view.

 

“Jasper,” he friend greeted him.

 

He could feel his nervousness but also determination and he wondered what had brought him back. “You shouldn’t be here,” he warned. He couldn’t protect him from Maria.

 

“I know,” Peter admitted, smiling softly. “I came back for you, come with me Major. You don’t have to live like this. There are no wars in the north, no endless fighting. You could live in peace. Please Jasper.”

 

Jasper frowned, confused. Had Peter really risked his existence for him? Why? Petr stared back at him and Jasper could feel his emotions, his concern and more… “You came back for me?”

 

“You let us go Major, I know you could have caught us. You sent a team that couldn’t track a bleeding human.”

 

Jasper hesitated, torn. The idea of no more war… “Maria…”

 

“Has no power in the rest of the country. Might not have any here for very long. There are whispers, that the Volturi will be ending the Southern wars, they’re becoming too noticeable. I don’t want you to die or be forcefully recruited into the guard.”

 

The idea of the Volturi becoming involved changed things. There was nothing back in camp for him, the only souvenir he had of his human life, he carried with him always. He nodded and Peter smiled.

 

“Follow me.” And then they were off.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

With whispers of another war, Bella almost moved back to America, but in the end she enrolled in nursing school instead. She had no desire to fight, not that women could, but she could tend the wounded. It wasn’t like being near the front was dangerous for her and if she could save even a few lives then she would do it. There was always the chance that the peace would hold, either way medical training could be useful.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bella ducked her head, covering the wounded solider with her own body as an artillery shell hit nearby. She sat up and went back to work, bandaging his wounds, stabilising him for the journey back away from the front. “You’ll be alright,” she smiled at the barely conscious man who weakly gripped her hand. She patted his hand and then waved for the stretcher to be carried away. This was where they were meant to be treated but the Germans had broken through their lines, bringing the medical station into the line of fire. Only a handful of them had stayed, to treat those they could, while a new station was set up further back.

 

The war was beyond anything she had ever imagined, and it sickened her. She’d heard of the camps the Germans had set up, the mass killings…how could anyone do such things? She had thought the Civil War was bad, but they had been spared the actually fighting. The last war was meant to be the one to end all wars and yet here they were, not even half a century later. Would it always be this way? Would her eternity be filled with war after war? What drove humans to kill each other?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jasper ducked into the nearest diner to get out of the rain. It didn’t bother him, but he knew it would appear strange for him to remain out in the cold and wet. As soon as he entered he was hit by the scent of another vampire, tensing. He had avoided his kind since leaving Peter and Charlotte. Hopefully the other vampire would not want the bloodbath of wiping out every customer in order to fight. He glanced around and then spotted her sitting in a booth, short hair nicely styled, her clothing neat and her eyes….neither black with hunger or red…they were a strange golden colour. She looked up at him and smiled and he was hit by her emotions. There was no anger or fear, despite the fact that she had to be able to see his scars. Instead there was a bubbly happiness, anticipation and it confused him.

 

“You’ve kept me waiting,” she said so that he could hear her, and he walked towards the booth.

 

"My apologies, ma'am,” he answered as a proper southern gentleman, something he hadn’t been in a long time.

 

“My name is Alice, and I’ve been waiting thirty years to meet you. You’re looking for a way to stop the pain and guilt of feeding.”

 

“How?” he demanded, had Maria sent her?

 

“I see things, the future. You were the first face I saw when I woke up. I knew we would meet here and that we would be good friends. There’s a coven, a family really, that can help. They don’t feed on humans.”

 

Jasper felt a flash of hope at those words. She had seen him…he’d never met a vampire who could see the future before. would such a coven accept him? He knew what others felt when they saw him, even when he covered as much of his skin as he could. It was an automatic response to see him as a threat, even when he meant no harm. “Then what do they feed on?”

 

“Animals. I’ve been working on it, but it’s hard on my own, I slip up. I knew I’d be meeting you soon and that has made it easier these last few months. It’s why my eyes are gold and not red.”

 

Listening to her explanation…in a way this was the same choice Peter had offered him, a chance to find a peaceful way of life, one where he wouldn’t be wracked with guilt every second of his existence. She stood up and held out her hand and he realised the rain had stopped. He stared at her tiny hand, she really was a very small young woman, and for the first time in almost century, he felt hope. He slowly reached out and took her hand, standing, and she led him out of the diner. “Where are we going?”

 

“To find the Cullen’s,” she smiled up at him as they left the diner. They walked through the city until they could run.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jasper followed Alice up the driveway, seeing a large house at the end of it. He could smell at least five different vampiric scents in the area, and it worried him a little. He could handle five vampires, but Alice wasn’t a fighter, he would have to protect her if something went wrong. Alice had also mentioned at least one of the Cullen’s was gifted as well which could make it even more dangerous. He wanted Alice to be right, for them to be accepted….but part of him thought it could never happen.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Edward stopped playing as he picked up the thoughts of two newcomers….two vampires. “Carlisle,” he called, and his Father quickly appeared.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Two vampires coming up the drive,” he announced, and the rest of the family appeared.

 

“Are they a threat?” Rosalie demanded and Edward frowned.

 

“They don’t appear to be looking for a fight.”

 

“Let’s greet them then,” Carlisle led them outside to stand in front of the house. They saw them then, a tall blonde male and a tiny dark haired female, the girl holding his hand and gently tugging him along. “Welcome,” Carlisle called. “I’m Carlisle Cullen, this is my family. Can we help you?”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jasper stopped a fair distance from them, unwilling to get closer yet and Alice allowed him to hold her back. He scanned them, taking in the massive dark haired male and the icy blond woman standing slightly behind him. the one who had spoken, Carlisle, also had a woman with him, leaving a tall young man with bronze hair to stand alone between the two pairs. Only the large male looked like a fighter but that didn’t mean much among their kind.

 

“Hi! I’m Alice and this is Jasper. We’ve come to join your family,” she announced with a grin and Jasper bit back a sigh at her exuberance. It was obvious her announcement had taken them back and then the bronze haired one laughed, shaking his head.

 

“I guess I better empty it then,” he said, looking at Alice who laughed.

 

“Edward?” Carlisle addressed the boy.

 

“She sees the future Carlisle. It’s…amazing.”

 

“I see.” Looking at the obvious leader, Jasper could tell that the other vampire was not just physically older than him but was actually older. He was calm and in control, even when confronted with two strangers.

 

“Come on Jasper,” Alice tugged him closer and he heard the hiss of alarm from the ice blond even as her mate growled slightly, and he knew they had seen his scars. He kept the pain from showing easily, he had learnt well how to hide his own emotions while with Maria. If she had ever guessed his true feelings towards her after he found out he’d had a wife and child…she would have destroyed him, gift or no gift. He noticed the one called Edward staring at him, a slight frown on his face. He had to be gifted too, something mental? He had known Alice could see the future, had responded…mind reading maybe? And the smile that thought got verified it. Edward read minds. That made him uncomfortable, his mind was not a good place to be. Too many memories of pain and death.

 

“Please,” Carlisle stepped forward slightly, hands out. “Emmett calm down,” he addressed the last male of the coven…family. “I apologise, we have not met any vampire with your…”

 

“Scars,” Jasper finished for the uncomfortable leader who nodded. “I don’t want to fight. Alice said that you live in peace, that you don’t kill humans.”

 

“It’s true,” Carlisle’s mate stepped a little closer. She was pretty, there was something very…motherly about her.

 

“We’ve been trying,” Alice told them. “It’s hard though.”

 

“We will help you,” Carlisle offered, holding out his hand and Jasper hesitated, glancing down at Alice who smiled and nodded. So he stepped forward and took the offered hand.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bella got off the airplane and smiled as she spotted the familiar figure waiting for her. “Adam!” She laughed as he picked her up and spun her.

 

“Welcome back to America,” he greeted and then they went to collect her luggage. It had been almost fifteen years since she had been in her country of birth and she had missed it. It was good to be home again. Maybe she would even go back to Texas for a while.

 

_TBC…_


End file.
